Time to Fly
by Teddy bear 007
Summary: The spring spirit guards new life and hope. She brings the spring each year. After the war, the Guardians must figure out how to reverse the damage that Pitch Black left. Can the Spring Spirit figure out how before its too late?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! This is my new story, Time to Fly. I still need a name for my oc, so if you could include a name or two in your reviews that would be pretty awesome. I also can't update again without her name, so...GERONIMO!~Teddy

I stumbled along the road, covered in sweat. I couldn't take it anymore. I collapsed onto the ground, and my vision got blurry.

Emma. My best friend. We were in the woods behind her house when we got lost. I had always been weak to the heat, so having to survive without much water with my friend, it was too much to handle. I sent her on to go without me, to go get help...but it was too late.

My eyes snapped open. Where...I look around. I seemed to be in a tree circle. What?...I took a step forward and touched a tree. Where I touched it, a vine of jasmine curled around the area I touched. When I dragged my hand, the vine followed. I giggled.

"Wow...haha,"I whispered. I kneeled down and made a flower shape in the dirt. A couple of flowers sprung up. I picked a daffodil and it grew. "What?!" I scrambled back. It grew to be slightly taller than me.

I crawled forward and picked up the flower. The stem was really the only thing that had grown, and it had become hard, like metal. The flower looked crystalline and bent forward like all daffodils do. But this daffodil had an orb in it, like a pearl.

I stood up with the...staff, I guess you could call it, and prodded another tree with it. Several types of flowers grew where I poked the tree. A small animal came up to me. I bent down and noticed that it was a bunny.

"Awww!" I reached forward and rubbed the bunny between the ears. It came closer and pushed against my hand, as if begging for more. "Sorry little one, I have to go," I said.

_So soon? _

"What?!"

_Forgive me for startling you sister._

"It seems that I can understand animals...awwessooommee!"

I waved goodbye to the bunny and walked off. Then tripped. I looked down at myself. **What am I wearing?** High heels and a red dress. I glared at my clothes, and pulled the heels off. Then I messed with the dress.

I took my staff and swirled it around myself. The dress was now shimmering with beautiful shades of all the colors of the rainbow, and I smiled to myself. I then tapped my ankles and green and gold anklets wrapped around them, and a little up my calves.

I continued on, walking to a frozen pond. I caught sight of my reflection. Long black hair, green eyes, small nose, and a skinny body. I blinked at my reflection and moved on.

I walked to a tree and started climbing it. I was also quite happy that I was wearing shorts under my dress. I sat down on a branch, and felt tired. My eyes slowly closed and I leaned back against the tree, asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey dudes. Obviously, this my new chapter, and I figured out a name for my OC. So enjoy this update if you want to. Or you could not.**

**Disclaimer: If ROTG was mine, it would be so bad. Like, so bad, the 'people' wouldn't even look at it.**

"Are you okay?"

My eyes snapped open to see two blue eyes right up close. "Waah!" I shouted as I fell off the tree. I stood up weakly and said, "What the heck man?! Why'd you do that?!"

He stared at me. "Who are you?"

"Who are you?!"

"Jack Frost... Why are you here, and what is your name?"

"I don't know, go ask a tree! And, Lilly."

"Really? A tree?"

"I'm bad at insults. "

"You're parents are probably worried about you, "Jack said.

"...yeah...they probably are..." I said. Did I ever have parents? Then I remembered.

"I'm dead?!" I shouted suddenly.

"What?!" Jack fell off the tree branch.

"I'm dead..." My eyes watered up. The plants around me came closer, as if to comfort me, and the bunny from earlier came to me. I collapsed onto my knees and hugged the bunny to me.

_ It's okay,_ the bunny said.

"I'm just confused. What will I do now? How will I..haha," I laughed sadly. "I'm dead. I don't survive anymore."

"I think, Lilly, that you are..."

"What?!"

"...come on." He grabbed my hand and we lifted off into the air.

"Where are we going?! How am I flying?! What am I?! Why-"

"One question at a time! We're going to the workshop. We're flying because...well, we are. And, I'm not sure what you are yet."

I looked at him. "What else would I be?! Aren't I supposed to, you know, be dead?!"

He looked back at me and shrugged.

"Why ask me? Why don't you go ask a tree?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey dudes. Sorry my chapters are so small. I'm working on it. So, enjoy!**

**PS. I'm probably going to keep forgetting the disclaimer, so the one from the chapter before this will count for pretty much all of the story. **

I landed with a thump. "Owwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww..." I felt several eyes on me. Jack landed next to me softly.

"Are you done yet?" he smirked.

"No. OWWWWWWWWWWWW. Now I am done." He chuckled and helped me up. "I don't think I like flying very much. I very much prefer the ground." At that moment, I had decided to look around.

As my eyes wandered, my eyes landed on something huge and furry. "Oh, my, gosh. Is that..?"

"A huge bunny? Yeah, that's Bunny."

"What do you mean? I can see he's a bunny. What is his name?"

"My name is Bunny." He turned around, and I blinked. Then started cracking up.

"HAHA, a bunny named Bunny! CLASSIC! "

"Actually, it's Bunnymund." I stopped laughing. Then laughed even harder.

"Haha, Bunnymund?! That, my friend, is a beautiful name." I wiped tears of mirth from my eyes.

"What is going on here?!" A thunderous voice boomed from a doorway. I spun around immediately, and found myself looking at a huge man with red clothes, a white beard, and tattoos of Naughty and Nice on his forearms.

"N-nothing at all sir..."

He raised his eyebrows and looked at Jack. Jack shrugged.

"Exactly," he slung an arm around my shoulders. "What she said, North. This is Lilly. I think she might be able to help us with the.."

North seemed to understand what he meant.

"Wait a minute!" I shoved Jack's arm off my shoulders and pointed my staff at them. "What is going on here?! Can someone please fill me in here?!"

North and Jack glanced at each other. Jack stepped forward. "Lilly, we think the Man in the Moon sent you here to help us."

"Help you with what, exactly?"

"Help us to save the the children's belief in us."


End file.
